


Don't You Forget About Me

by pompeivs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But it's not a songfic, High School AU, Possibly A Ghost Character, Possibly just David's imagination, Posthumous Character, the character death is jasper of course, want that old-school highschool movie vibe, we just don't know, written while listening to a big ol list of 70s-80s-90s music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompeivs/pseuds/pompeivs
Summary: I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby-David and Jasper had been inseparable ever since they were ten and eleven respectively. They'd decided they were best friends, you know, and that meant they shared everything. Knew everything the other knew. Saved up for new games or CDs together. Went everywhere the other went. And then Jasper went somewhere David couldn't follow, the summer before senior year, and the world David had for nearly seven years crashed around him.All he can do now is hope to survive his last year of high school without *completely* falling apart.





	1. everything was fine until it wasn't

All in all, David thought, the day started perfectly. He figured that should’ve been a warning, because after all, every story like this always starts with a perfect day. Hindsight is 20/20, however, and that morning he thought nothing of it.

* * *

 

His mind was pretty occupied, to be fair. School was not one, not three, but two whole weeks away! And it was senior year! He and Jasper had already picked out colleges to apply to, and already made big plans to go to the same place and be roommates and it’d be a _perpetual sleepover!_ And the bright future all started with tonight, ‘cause he and Jasp were invited to a wicked-cool end-of-summer bash. Yeah, life sure was great, and he rambled on about all that before he could stop himself.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and grinned, switching off the car radio in favor of a cassette tape. “Hard to believe you’re the same Davey that got in trouble for trying to sneak out the bathroom window at school.”

“Hey! You can’t hold middle-school-me against now-me!”

“Sure I can! It’s good blackmail.”

David gasped in mock-offense while Jasper laughed and pulled in a drive-thru.

+++

It hadn’t fully occurred to David that that punch might’ve been spiked until he tried to sit down and missed his seat by a full foot. Of course Jasper saw him do it, too, and thought it was absolutely hilarious. “You alright, broseph?”

“Oh, can it!”

Jasp flashed a lopsided grin and helped him to his feet, even though David _totally didn’t need it, thank you._ At least he didn’t try to heckle him further, instead throwing an arm over David’s shoulder.

“Man, if I don’t get home in the next half hour, Mom’s gonna be pissed. You ready to blow this popsicle stand, Davey?”

“You sure you’re alright to drive, dude?”

“Duh. Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

And in hindsight, yeah, he really should’ve worried about it. It was too... cliché’d, too much at once, and it should’ve been obvious something would go wrong if he wasn’t so _fucking stupid_. It was all his fault, right?

Sure, they got to his house alright. Maybe if he convinced Jasper to stay the night, they could’ve dealt with stupid rumors or parents or whatever. Really, it would’ve been a lot easier to deal with in the long run than a funeral.


	2. and you'll be there

It took David a few hours lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling to realize something: he might've accidentally stolen Jasper's jacket.

The reason for that was simple: it was in the floor board and David, drunk off his ass and very sleepy, decided it was blanket time. Jasper could barely wake him back up when they got to his house, and then he refused to part with the thing.

The big, ugly, tacky thing. It was colored in big awful patches of deep plum and forest green and ash gray which of course meant it was right up Jasper's alley. David found himself pulling it over himself even though it was the middle of the afternoon on a hot summer's day. The right thing to do would probably be to return it to Jasper's parents but he didn't really care about that right now. He could almost pretend Jasper was here with him...

"Davey?"

Maybe his imagination was a little too strong.

"Hey- _hey!_ Don't scream- I- calm down, man!"

David cautiously peered out from under the jacket at the person that by no means _should've_ been talking to him. But there he was, sat on the edge of his bed looking all out of sorts, like he didn't just drive off a bridge a week ago. Like David was the weird one for freaking out.

"Jasper? What the- _how?!_ "

The blond shrugged. "Honestly, Davey, I'm not sure I wanna question it."

David groaned, falling back on his bed and covering his face again.  _Great, now he was hallucinating. That's just the thing he needed right now._

His unexpected guest coughed, and he felt a pressure lift off the bed. "You just gonna lay in bed the whole week before school?"

David didn't respond.

"There's better things to do, I mean;" Jasper continued. "Like.. I dunno. Going to the park. That gets your mind off things, right?"

"Are you my subconscious? Is that what this is?" David rolled over, smashing his face into his pillow.

"Just trying to help-Davey?"

David just let out a frustrated, muffled yell in response.

* * *

 

And before he knew it, he was waking up hours later. When did he even fall asleep? David groaned and ran a hand through his spiked-up hair.

_Of course,_ he thought. _It was just a dream! There's no ghosts harassing me about what I'm doing with my life. That would be silly. Absolutely ridiculous. Not a chance._

 He cautiously raised up, pulled the jacket off his head, and glanced around. No signs of any dead people hanging around. Honestly, it was a little disappointing- he’d kinda been expecting to see Jasper rummaging through his tapes or something like he would’ve if he were alive. David glanced over at the clock, realizing it was three in the morning. _Oh, hooey._ He had about a 50/50 shot that his parents were here instead of out doing god-knows-what. Couldn’t risk booting up the N64 or the radio, couldn’t get his mind off that stupid dream, so he just threw himself back down on the mattress with a sigh.

At least this time when a voice popped up out of nowhere he didn’t scream like a little girl.

“Have a good sleep, Davey?”

“What… where the heck did you _come from_?”

Jasper reclined in midair by the bed, arms behind his head. “Dunno what to tell you, duderino. I’m just as confused as you are!”

David put his face in his hands and laughed miserably. “It’s finally happened! I snapped! I never thought it’d really happen. The daycare kids were right, I can’t believe it!”

The specter-or whatever he was- floated down to sit by his friend. “No need to go postal. I- well- maybe you won’t _believe_ me but I’m really here!”

“That’s what you’d want me to think!”

Jasper raised his hands up cautiously. “Honest! I- uh- I just think I need your help. You know, like in all those movies where the ghost has _unfinished business_ and it’s gotta be done so they can pass on or whatever!”

David pondered on this for a moment. “We’re not _in_ a movie!”

“Hey man, I’m just saying! Not like there’s anything else that helps with ghost stuff.”

David leaned forward with his chin in his hands, an unreadable expression on his usually cheery face.

“Davey…?”

“There’s nothing else that helps with _ghost stuff_ ‘cause ghosts _aren’t real._ ”

Before Jasper could even start to argue, David had already buried his face in his hands, shoulders quaking. Trying to give the other boy a comforting head pat just resulted in Jasper’s hand phasing right through, so he settled for draping his jacket over David’s shoulders.

“Davey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more or less the actual first chapter bc now shit gets real. I'm really more of a drawing person than a writing person, sorry, but I hope it's readable.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like older music and unconventional ghost stories. This is set in the lovely time period known as Vaguely-The-Nineties, by the way, so they're shifted back in time a bit from their canon counterparts.  
> some songs listened to whilst writing this & the next chapter to give you an idea of my mind-state: Don't You (Simple Minds), Carry On My Wayward Son (Kansas), Stuck In The Middle With You (Stealer's Wheel), Free Fallin' (Tom Petty), True Colors (Cyndi Lauper).  
> I apologize ahead of time for throwing whatever this is into the world.


End file.
